fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geraldine Waxelplax
Principal Geraldine Waxelplax is the principal of Dimmsdale Elementary School. She dated Denzel Crocker during high school but broke up with him when she found out about his fairy obsession and is now making fun of him behind his back. Character She is the principal at Dimmsdale Elementary School and was once in love with Denzel Crocker, but broke up with him when she realized about his obsession with fairies. She is mildly obese, loves any kind of food, but mentions she is "frosting intolerant". Description Geraldine is depicted as a heavyset, large bottom/breasts woman who seems to love jelly donuts, as revealed in "What's the Difference?", often trying to hit using a flail anyone who gets too close to the donut. She is usually in her school outfit of a blue businesswoman's suit which combines the jacket and about knee-length skirt with a light blue blouse-like shirt underneath. Based on the episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", her age is estimated to be around the late 30's to early 40's assuming she is a close in age to Mr. Crocker. She speaks with a strong Irish accent. Background Ms. Waxelplax is the Principal of Dimmsdale Elementary School. She first appeared in "Transparents!", where she and another teacher were seen laughing behind Mr. Crocker's back and to his face. She was easily annoyed by Mr. Crocker's attempts to catch a fairy, especially when one of his traps catches her instead. She ended up giving Mr. Crocker detention along with Timmy, Chester and A.J. Shortly after, she left the school, only for her entire car to fall into a pit meant for capturing Timmy Turner's fairies. She also played an important role in "The Big Scoop!", where she impeded Chester and A.J.'s progress when they tried to break into the school records to learn how Timmy is getting all this neat and expensive stuff. She was distracted by a sandwich on a fishing line. She caught up to the line and found out that Elmer was behind it, but forgave him because the sandwich was tuna. Later on, she found out about Chester and A.J.'s break in thanks to a school newspaper report they published and gave them detention. At the end of the episode, she was distracted by the same sandwich on a fishing line gag again (after Chester yelled out he will not be silenced). Geraldine took on a slight antagonist role in the episode "Go Young, West Man!" when she employed Truancy Officer Shallowgrave to find Timmy Turner (who did hooky after Catman convinced him on it), although she instructed him to return Timmy to school unharmed. In One Flu Over the Crocker's Nest, she assesses Denzel Crocker's mental health to see if he can continue teaching at the school, instead of taken away. Due to getting infected with the Fairy Flu, he accidentally trashes her office but manages to get out before he is noticed by her. In the end, she declares him crazy but ends up getting taken away instead, after seeing tiny Timmy and Chloe. However, she is seen in later episodes of the season. See also *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker gives slight insight on her short relationship with Mr. Crocker. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Adults Category:School faculty Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Season 1 Category:Women Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Principals Category:Females